


Snow

by ladyannabethstark



Series: RebelCaptain Drabbles [8]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everybody Lives, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyannabethstark/pseuds/ladyannabethstark
Summary: tumblr prompt - “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short and fluffy.

Of the many planets Jyn had visited, none were quite so covered in snow. A light dusting here and there came as no surprise but Hoth was something entirely different. They were one of the first teams sent there to set up. Jyn knew that they would no doubt be sent on a mission soon but for now she got to feel her feet sink into the cold white powder while listening to Cassian grumble about it in at least two languages. Bending down, she picked up a handful of snow with a small smile on her face as she crushed it with her fist and let it fall back to the ground.

Doing it again, Jyn realized that it compacted easily and added more and more snow until it was something resembling a ball. Glancing up at Cassian, who had his back turned to her as he looked out at the endless white horizon, she straightened up and took aim. The curse he let out when the snow hit the back of his head was followed by a affronted cry when the cold powder slid down his neck and into his shirt. Watching him try to get it out pulled a burst of laughter from her lips and he forgot all about it, turning around to focus his narrowed eyes on her.

“Really?” he asked with a furrowed brow.

Jyn shrugged, already in the process of making another ball.

“Don’t you dare,” he said, pointing at her.

She grinned at him, packing the snow in tight before pushing herself to stand.

“Don’t you dare throw that snowba-”

Cassian was cut off when the snow hit him full in the face this time. Jyn’s aim was nothing if not perfect. She nodded triumphantly as he wiped his face clear of snow. Then all of her glory faded away when she saw the intent in his eyes.

“Oh no, no no no,” she said, raising up her hands.

He bent down in an instant, gathering two handfuls of snow before darting towards her. Jyn staggered backwards, her movements made clumsy by the deep snow, and tried to get away from him. Next thing she knew, snow was hitting her neck and face, sliding down into her shirt and making her scream. Cassian’s answering laugh made it bearable and she didn’t hesitate to fling snow his way, her own laugh joining his. Their snow fight was short lived and soon enough they were collapsed breathlessly on the ground with their legs tangled up.

Jyn watched as her breath steamed and curled into the air, barely feeling Cassian’s gloved hand grab her own. She squeezed anyway, knowing that they should probably get back inside. But a little reprimand was worth it for this moment. Turning her head to look at him, Jyn saw that Cassian was already gazing back at her. There was a scar on his forehead from the battle on Scarif, a reminder of what they went through and the miracle of their survival. Leaning over, she pressed her cold lips to his. Cassian pulled her on top of him effortlessly in spite of the layers that they both wore, kissing her deeply.

“I calculate a seventy-four percent chance that you will both get sick if you lie on the snow for much longer.”

They broke apart when K2′s voice invaded their private peace. Both turning their heads, they gave him equally unimpressed looks.

“General Draven is asking for you,” he added, unphased.

With a groan, Jyn pushed herself to her feet before tugging Cassian to stand.

“So much for a minute to ourselves,” she grumbled.

“We’ll continue this later,” Cassian whispered in her ear.

She couldn’t help but smile, taking his hand again as they made their way back to Echo Base.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear what you think!
> 
> tumblr - historicbellamyblake


End file.
